Good
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Any other time, she'd hate it. But in very particular situations, those words are exactly what Heather wants to hear. Heather/Viggo one shot. Kinktober 2018


**Day five!**

 **So today we have a surprisingly popularly requested couple... Viggo and Heather.**

 **Todays kinks will include - D/s(ish), deep-throating, unprotected sex, praise-kink and against a wall.**

-HTTYD-

Finished with straightening the desk out, Heather checked her own self out, smoothing her dress down and fussing with her hair. He'd be back soon.

What state he returned to find his office in told Viggo what state he ought to leave Heather in. If he came back to a mess, Heather would 'pay' for it. And sometimes she really, _really_ wanted that to happen. Just as Viggo loved her challenging nature.

Today though? Heather had everything neat, polished to perfection. Even herself. It would send a clear message to him when he walked in and found Heather sat upon the sofa, smiling politely and waiting patiently.

She heard the car pull up. The sound of the front door opening, closing. Then it was the stairs. His steps were sure, confident. Little could shake his cool, collected exterior. Except perhaps Heather, but even then she usually had to be _trying_ to.

Heather felt her heart quicken as his steps grew closer, excited to see him again. The doorknob turned, opening with barely a creak as Heather stood, ready to greet him. Viggo graced her with a slight but genuine smile, side of his mouth quirking up as Heather crossed to greet him. His shaped, trimmed goatee bristled against her face as Viggo kissed her, fingers running through her hair where it rested loose over one shoulder.

"Tough day at work?"

"Oh, no more so than usual" he circled her, fingers trailing her lowet back before Viggo moved toward his chair, taking in the neatness around him "but idiots will be idiots. And how was your day my dear?"

"Oh, yanno. Hung around waiting for you to get home."

It was a lie; Heather knew it and Viggo knew it, but it was all a part of their game. She'd only been back from university an hour or so when Viggo found her. Standing behind his chair, Heather began rubbing her fingers into his shoulders, easing the tension of lean, strong muscles.

"I see you worked hard to have everything nice and tidy for me. Very good."

His voice dropped off toward the end, trailing in to that sensual purr that made Heather just a little weak in the knees. And Viggo damn well knew it, which was why he did it. Satisfied with Heather's massage, he waved her to come around, perching on his knee so Viggo could appreciate her up close for a minute or two, stroking feather-light caresses over the bare skin of her thigh, visible beneath the hem of her dress.

A deep breath inhaled from the nape of her neck won her another purr, the delicate scent of her body lotion one of Viggo's favourites. He left a soft kiss there, hand falling from her shoulder to cup a breast through fabric.

"Beautiful. As always."

Heather hummed, luxuriating in his touch as Viggo took his time to take her in. She only began squirming when she felt Viggo hard against her thigh, knew there were more enjoyable uses for her time. Viggo seemed inclined to agree, nudging Heather gently from his lap and spreading his legs, giving her space to kneel between them.

Viggo stroked her hair, brushing it out of her face and letting out that soft purr again, praise for Heather nuzzling his groin, slender fingers working to unbuckle his belt and ease down his zipper. Drawing his cock free of fabric, Heather kissed the firm length before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking lightly.

He had to earn more though. Viggo didn't disappoint, cradled the back of her head and murmured praise beneath his breath, growing more vocal with each inch Heather took in. His fingers flexed against her scalp when Heather slowed, working not to gag as she let Viggo's cock press into her throat.

"Good girl."

Heather would have _hated_ to be called that in any other context, but when Viggo praised her during sex? It made her shiver in pleasure, already feeling slick coat her thighs as Viggo petted and praised her, gave her those soft eyes when she peered up from his lap as she pulled back to breathe. Each time she took his cock down her throat was easier than the last, the tight grip of her muscles working to pull guttural grunts from Viggo's lips.

She knew her chin was wet, saliva spilling around Viggo's shaft as he fucked her mouth and throat, but he seemed to like when it was sloppy, messy, that Heather's eagerness to please him overruled her want to stay all tidy and presentable. Each of his thrusts made Heather clench and throb, obscenely aroused by the feel of him filling her throat. Breathing through her nose, she swallowed and felt him shudder, heard him suck in a sharp breath.

Drawing back, Heather bobbed and sucked at the head again, felt the ache of her empty throat as she caught her breath. One of her hands braced on his leg, the other slid down to press against her own need through her clothes.

"Ah-ah-ahh" _damn, he noticed_ "not just yet my dear."

Heather whined in frustration, but there was little point trying to look innocent and pleading around his swollen cock. Redoubling her efforts, Heather took him down again, working harder until she felt him pulsing, cock jerking as come pumped down her throat. Just to get revenge for him denying her even touching herself, Heather kept the head in her mouth, tongue still working him until Viggo had to pull her away from his softening shaft.

"Minx."

Heather feigned innocence. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, tender sweeping across wet, swollen lips until he leant back to let Heather wipe her face a little. A few tears dried on her cheeks from when she gagged initially, but Heather was still panting, arousal churning like molten lava low in her belly.

"Take off your clothes."

Heather raised an eyebrow, saw Viggo's mouth stretch into a playful smirk.

"Please?"

"Better."

She stood, turning her back to Viggo.

"Help me out?"

His chair creaked as Viggo stood behind her, fingers brushing the top of her neck as he moved her hair aside to reveal the zip fastening of her dress.

"How ever did you put this on without help?"

Heather twisted to throw him a smirk over her shoulder, feeling him pull the zip down, following it with fingers on the revealed skin. Tingles followed his touch, prompting Heather to arch and purr in pleasure.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

By the time her dress fell to the floor, slid from her arms to pool at her ankles, Heather doubted whether Viggo particularly cared how the dress got _on_ her body. She hadn't noticed him righting himself, but when Viggo curled fingers around her hips and pressed to her back, Heather felt his trousers were refastened, though his belt hung loose as a cold buckle brushed heated skin.

Endowed only with small breasts, Heather hadn't bothered with a bra. Viggo didn't seem to mind, hands roaming her stomach before working up to cup her naked chest, fingers and thumbs teasing her nipples into hard, straining nubs of sensitivity, every touch sending a wave of warmth through her lower body.

Viggo lifted her, laid her over the desk she'd cleared and cleaned earlier. Heather squirmed as the chilled surface touched her back, cold making her nipples harden even further. Adjusting, Heather gasped as Viggo descended on her, hot mouth on her breast without mercy, tugging the bud between his teeth until Heather felt like she couldn't _breathe._

Only then did Viggo let up. Just long enough to circle the desk and attack the other nipple with equal fervor. He stood a minute later, taking the wonderful feelings with him and watching Heather gasp and twitch, shaking with need there on the desk. There was no urgency in his movements, drawing out the steps to stand between quivering legs.

Her hips leapt up agreeably when Viggo reached for her underwear, the fabric soaked, ruined by arousal as he peeled them from her body. Heather felt exposed as his eyes raked her nude form, chest heaving. Her legs widened of their own accord the second fingers brushed her thigh, shameless and wanton for her lover.

"You, my dear, are _exquisite."_

"Touch me."

Heather pleaded, head falling back when Viggo touched her at last. His fingers ghosted over her clit, wetness easing his way as Heather pitched, moaned weakly. The touch vanished, left her shaky and frustrated. Then hands were on her hips, hauling her to the edge of the desk where Viggo dropped to his knees, tongue twisting over her clit so quickly she could barely process it.

His short hair offered little purchase, the edge of the desk digging into her hand under Heather's violent grip. Viggo tasted her at his leisure, lapping up her arousal and the scratchy feel of stubble on delicate tissue only fuelled her heat. Her legs tried to tighten around his head, but Viggo pushed them wide apart again, offered no respite against the steady fire he stoked between her thighs.

Viggo knew her body, worked Heather up and up and _up,_ only to cruelly let her crash down as climax slipped from her grasp. A thumb circled her clit, every touch sending a tremor through her limbs, toes curling without her ever tipping over. Viggo rubbed her hip, voice soft and honeyed.

"You're doing very well. I promise to reward you my dear."

His praise soothed her raw nerves, the promise of more letting Heather keep her sanity... for the moment. Trousers strained over a renewed erection, tempting Heather into reaching for it. Viggo pushed her hand away, beckoning her to follow him. Heather almost fell, legs reluctant to hold her weight as Viggo backed her up to the wall, reaching to unzip and free his cock. Rather than simply hike her up against the wall as he usually would, Viggo bent his knees slightly, hooked one of Heather's legs over his elbow and pushed inside her with a steady, purposeful thrust.

The thirst to be filled was slaked, but left room for a new one as Heather ached with his girth, one foot on the ground and his arm holding her the only stability. She scrambled to clutch his shoulders, Viggo setting a blistering pace as he thrust in and out of slick, grasping muscles.

Heat that seemed to reach even the tips of her fingers made Heather clumsy, but she managed to undo a few of his shirt buttons, keen to run her fingers through the sparse hairs that covered his muscled chest, nails finding new purchase in his shoulders. Viggo wasn't much taller than her, but Heather was still on tip-toe to match him as he fucked her, the position almost precarious if not for how tightly she clung to him.

Viggo reached to cup her backside, nails digging into the crease between ass and thigh and the little zips of pain only added to Heather's pleasure. Viggo saw she wanted a little more rough, heard it in her pleading moans, reached up to fist a hand in her hair and tugged until Heather folded in his hold, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Not missing a beat, Viggo hiked her up properly and held her tight against the wall, one leg still bent up to allow him to hit her deep, the rapid pace he moved at not slowed by her added weight in the slightest. Clinging to him with arms, legs, anything that could reach him, Heather felt him shift her a little more, allowing his pelvis to stimulate her clit on each thrust.

It was all Heather could take, convulsing there against the wall, choked moans that almost became sobs dragged from her chest, aching in her recently-fucked throat as her brain went utterly blank of anything but ecstasy.

Viggo slowed to a stop, holding and soothing Heather in her shuddering state, petting her hair and kissing her temple.

"See, I knew you could do it. Good girl."

Heather felt wrung out, but she knew Viggo wasn't done yet and, once he helped her down on colt-like legs, she dropped to her knees and stretched her torso in invitation. Viggo took it, her arousal his lubrication as Viggo stroked himself, cock thick and pulsing in his hand until he came with a low, satisfied grunt. Heather's body took the brunt of his spill, streaks of white painting pale skin, running down her breasts and belly. Little aftershocks ran through her, the heat of his come on her skin another reward for her pleasing him so.

He hadn't even undressed; Viggo still had shoes on. They echoed across the floor as Viggo bent down and picked Heather up, knowing she was unlikely to bear her own weight as he carried her down the hall to the bathroom. He cleansed her skin with a warm cloth, then cradled her on his lap with kisses, petting her hair until Heather recovered from the incredible climax enough to think straight.

"Coming home to you makes any bad day worthy."

Heather smiled, stretching jelly-like limbs out and feeling more in control.

"We'll see if you still say that next time I'm a bad girl."

-HTTYD-

 **Honestly expected to struggle with this one more but wasn't too bad.**

 **Well. It might be terrible. But _writing_ it wasn't.**


End file.
